


Nie pytaj

by oEllenao



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Poetry, bardziej to skrawek niż jakaś całość ;), drobiazg, miłosny, z kanonem za rączkę
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao





	Nie pytaj

Prawdziwym jesteś wyzwaniem,  
pani, która sprawiasz,  
że duma sama pragnie się schować.  
  
Duma, której i tak mało!  
Więc znów chcę być pewien,  
że godzien jestem, by ciebie kochać...  
  
  
  
Panie, nie pytaj już więcej,  
czy godzien jest rumak,  
by na łabędzie pióra spoglądał.  
  
Wszak i łabędź mógłby spytać,  
czy nie jest zbyt mały,  
by przy rumaku po stepie stąpał...


End file.
